


[盾铁] Don't worry, I'll make it all for you

by Rejo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wedding Night
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejo/pseuds/Rejo
Summary: 托尼已事先做好了要在新婚夜安抚一个情感泛滥的美国队长的准备。





	[盾铁] Don't worry, I'll make it all for you

因为托尼已事先做好了要在新婚夜安抚一个情感泛滥的美国队长的准备——他太了解这人啦，只不过把握不准史蒂夫哭出来的概率——所以当热汗淋漓的第一轮结束，而丈夫沉默着躺在他身边时，托尼主动开了口。

“仍然难以置信？”他把横放在自己胸膛的手臂抬起来，“两个小时前是你给我戴上的戒指，五分钟前也确实是你让我高潮得眼冒金星呐。”

“我……”史蒂夫停住了，样子倒不窘迫，只是像被满溢的感情影响了表达能力。他握住托尼的那只手。“我不知道该怎么说。”

托尼往他身上又贴紧了些。“我们可以等你组织好语言，要是你不好意思讲那么就不说。都随你，亲爱的。”

史蒂夫看着他，仿佛一瞬间不确定身在何方，然后他低下眼，端详了好一会他们交握着的手指，——主要是上边的婚戒。“这些，托尼，这一切，对我来说非常，非常重要。”史蒂夫的声音不引人注意地颤抖着，托尼决意无论发生什么他都会无视掉而接着听完。“我们现在是家人了，你瞧，真正的家人。我真的很开心，我……很感激能拥有你。”

托尼轻轻应了声，在史蒂夫望过来的时候朝他微笑，于是史蒂夫也笑了笑。但这人接下来的表情又让托尼想把他紧紧抱在怀中，向他保证自己永远不会离开、不会打破约定。“也许所有人都认为我足够坚强接受任何事，可如果是你……我不知道。我不确定，托尼，我甚至不敢去想。”史蒂夫更紧地捏住他的手，托尼虽然觉得有些疼但不打算出言提醒，“我想保护你。不是说你没法照顾好自己，但我想要那么做，保护我爱的人，与你是否强大无关。”天呐，他再用这样的语气说下去，托尼保不准得心碎，“也请你为我保护好你自己，好吗？拜托。”

“我当然会。”托尼异常认真地保证道，拉起对方的手亲上那戒指，“一旦我没在，我的好丈夫连裤子都没法自个儿穿啦，让我怎么能放心呢。”

史蒂夫低低地笑，随即像刚反应过来似的，难为情地吸吸鼻子。“抱歉，我没想把气氛弄成那样的。”

“嗯？刚才发生过什么吗？”托尼把爱人的手臂放到自己后腰上，“高潮把我的脑子搞糊涂了。”

史蒂夫将手下移，握住他的右半边屁股，挑逗地抓了把。“有点可惜，我还希望你牢牢记住今夜呢。”

“牢牢地？”托尼配合地呻吟一声，“那你得操进些力量给我……”

一分钟后，托尼紧揪着颈下的枕头，随着身上人冲撞的节奏摇晃腰部。胯部被扣着，被贯穿的地方涨热发疼，快感和被压制的隐隐不适联手一起冲刷着全身。过去他不喜欢这样，成为被动的一方；他更习惯游刃有余，掌控一切。可他也心甘情愿将控制权交由史蒂夫来把握，这关乎信任，一些更深刻的东西。事实上，太棒了，都有点好过头了，再这么下去托尼保不准会死于过度兴奋。

在快慢交替的欲海中，他莫名其妙地感谢起命运：庆幸他能接受男人，史蒂夫也能；而且他俩相爱；噢天呐，操，操，史蒂夫——；史蒂夫有着那么棒的腰和老二；史蒂夫竟然还同他求婚——

“你在想什么？”超级士兵带着笑意，轻声问，抽插的速度慢了下来。

“我觉得我要死了。”托尼说着，为自己沙哑的嗓音感到惊讶。史蒂夫的眼睛弯弯的，就像托尼说的是个笑话而他认为托尼非常可爱。

“那我们缓一缓，”他说，“我可不愿意在新婚夜就失去我的丈夫。”他俯身亲吻托尼，仿佛是应着他的话要为托尼做人工呼吸。有个短暂休憩也好，快慢有序可以把这一轮拉长些，托尼努力在吻间换气，同时努力地捡回散落到胡思乱想里的意识。

“继续。”他舔舔唇，喘着气催促道，左手按住囊袋。史蒂夫又深深地吻了他一遍，接着直起身重新抽动起来，两手掰着臀瓣好方便出入。尽管看不见，但托尼知道那里一定湿热红亮，沾满被搅成白沫的润滑，这景象会让史蒂夫更硬更勇猛，而他正希望这样。

“来吧，宝贝。”他呢喃着，越发张开双腿，“我等着你到。”

史蒂夫在最后一下深重撞击后射在他体内。这种时候的美国队长会露出极少见的空茫表情，不像平时那样稳重，却情色而惹人怜爱。托尼没忍住，舔了舔发红的颧骨，引得史蒂夫轻哼一声，胯部往前顶送，复又捅了两下。

“你感觉好棒，”托尼吻着丈夫的嘴说，“我很舒服。”

今晚的吻有些不太一样。史蒂夫与他吻了很久，比平日里更久，仿佛从未经历过肌肤相亲而无法再忍耐寂寞。可怜的大兵，托尼想，我不会再让你孤身一人的。

“啊，”史蒂夫张开眼，“你还没到呢。”他拉起托尼，自己靠坐上两个枕头，扬手迎接，“坐到我身上来。”

托尼提起嘴角，两腿跨过史蒂夫的胸膛，握着自己的勃起送向对方嘴边，故意往那双唇轻拍。而他的丈夫凑近前，一下将圆润顶部含进口中。托尼垂眼呻吟，一手撑着床头，绷紧了臀部的肌肉。

“天呐，你这张妙不可言的嘴，”托尼着迷地看着史蒂夫的头部动作，“是的，就这么吸它……你让我很舒服，甜心，你总是让我舒服……”

史蒂夫抬起眼睛看他，双眸里有笑意但更多是被赞赏的满足。托尼开始克制着前后顶弄，温柔地操起史蒂夫的喉咙。觉察到后穴被指尖按揉，托尼晃晃屁股，接纳那手指的进入。他们做过太多次了，彼此谙熟敏感带、禁区和可接受范围，因而史蒂夫轻车熟路，不消一会就找着那个让托尼不住震颤的点。他在那里又按又揉，手指轻轻岔开，托尼被玩得大腿颤抖，穴口反射性收缩，勃起在史蒂夫嘴里搏动。身前被爱人的嘴固定着，身后被爱人的手指固定着，前后夹击让托尼徒劳扭动，却无处躲闪，口中甜腻又绝望的呻吟在房间回荡。

“射吧。”史蒂夫低喃，舌尖点点性器顶部的缝隙，手指深深一按，直落在敏感点上。托尼触电似的哀叫一声，左手按住史蒂夫的后脑，右手巴上墙壁。

在视野一片模糊的余韵中，他看到一张笑脸，就挨在他半软的阴茎旁边，那上面的蓝色眸子直直望进他眼底。感觉好么？柔软的询问在等待他作答。当然，好得不得了，他叹息着说。最好的。

实际上，他并不莽撞，也许是有些特立独行，但每一个决定他都深思熟虑过，即便是临时做出的选择，也已在脑子里经历过了闪电式取舍分析。他并非不在乎自己的性命，只不过要看为了什么而死。

而现在，现在不同了。他依然无惧于牺牲自我，可史蒂夫——他不舍得叫史蒂夫伤心，让这人承受一丁点儿的因为他的永远缺席而产生的痛苦。所以他会努力把两样都做到：舍身忘我和全身而退。他必须做到。为了史蒂夫，他会的，他可以。

“我答应你。”托尼说，“只要有一点点可能，我都会回到你身边的。我向你保证。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，定定地看着他，眼眶以一个在他看来清晰过头的过程转瞬蓄满液体。好吧，他最终还是把丈夫弄哭了，在他人生最重要的其中一个夜晚。可托尼并不后悔，刚才那句话才是今夜最值得为之骄傲的。他俯身亲吻那双因他的接近而闭合的眼，嘴唇贴上不住细颤的眼皮，一些水珠润开他唇上的纹路。“我爱你。”他小声说，接着吻那溪流，“我爱你。”

然后他听见一声只有他能听见的回应，因而一切就足够了。今夜确实完美无瑕。

fin.


End file.
